


Through the Years

by DarknessEvernight13



Series: The Scales [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Elf Culture & Customs, F/M, Fix-It, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessEvernight13/pseuds/DarknessEvernight13
Summary: Snippets of the years between Phantom Menace and Attack of the Clones





	1. Rìniel

Time had never seemed to pass more slowly than it did the moment Anakin and Master Qui-Gon left. Strange when normally decades and centuries passed in the blink of an eye for a elf being so long lived. The missing piece of Rìniel's heart had become a dull throbbing ache which never left her in her waking hours. More than once in a day she found herself staring off into the distance her mind and heart reaching out to one who was not here.

"Focus Rìni please." Her master chastised her gently

That was another thing that had changed. A few short months ago she had been selected in the Initiate Trials by a newly knighted Jedi.

"Yes Master Obi-Wan." Rìniel re-centered herself and retook her ready position a lightsabre held in a reverse grip in each hand

That had been another new development. Retrieving another kyber crystal so that she might make the twin blade to her initial one. Admittedly it had taken a little convincing on her part, but Obi-Wan having fought a Sith Lord who wielded a dual sabre was not too hard to sway into allowing her to do the same if slightly differently that previously intended.

 Finally after a few more hours sparring Obi-Wan called them to a close.

"You improve more each day, but you must pay attention to the present Rìniel. You are talented, but it only takes one misstep or a moment of distraction for the enemy to strike and they will not go easy on you just because you are young or female." Obi-Wan scolded firmly

"Yes Master I understand." Rìniel told him

"Then why pray tell is this the fifth time I've said as much in the past month?" Obi-Wan asked exsaperated

"Sixth actually." Rìniel muttered

Obi-Wan sent her an unimpressed eyebrow lift.

"I'm sorry Master, it's just..."she trailed off

"Yes?" Obi-Wan prompted

"I...miss him." Rìniel stated head hanging in shame and sadness

Obi-Wan's face softened in sympathy before he spoke again "It's understandable to have forged....bonds after such an ordeal. Keep in mind however that attachment is forbidden. You cannot allow your feelings to control you so. I understand for you it is not as simple or easy as it may be for others, but you must try harder young one."

"I know Master. I will try harder." Rìniel gave the only answer she could

"Go and meditate. I think the time to quiet your thoughts will do you good. But remember that you can always come to me Rìni when these...thoughts plague you." Obi-Wan said delicately

"Yes Master I'll remember. Thank you." Rìniel replied bowing before reattaching her sabres and leaving the room

 


	2. Anakin & Qui-Gon

Anakin felt heavy as he made his way to the ship he and Qui-Gon would be using during their travels. It felt as if gravity were trying to stop him in his tracks and drag him back the way he came the source being the star-like gem resting over his heart.

Master Qui-Gon stood at the end of the ramp waiting for him only for his eyes to widen in surprise for a moment before his expression returned to normal.

"We have a long journey ahead young one and it appears much to talk about. Come." He said guiding his young charge onto the ship

It wasn't until after they had left Coruscant's atmosphere and their course set on autopilot that any real talking took place.

"I believe first that we must address what will be expected of you now that you are to be trained officially as my padawan." Qui-Gon began pausing for a moment before continuing "You are not like the other younglings or even the other Jedi. You have lead a hard life, you have never had to discipline your feelings, and you have made attachments. It is for this reason and more that you will not be trained in the same manner as them."

Anakin's face scrunched in confusion and apprehension uncertain as to what his new Master meant.

"From this day forward others will expect you to call me Master. I will not require you to do so except when in the presence of other Jedi as I am not so ignorant as to misunderstand that the word holds very different meaning for you then it does for the order. In private if it makes you feel more comfortable you may call me Qui-Gon. In public you may address me as teacher if it suites you." He explained

Anakin tried to hide the visible relief he felt and was unsuccessful.

"Anything else concerning your training we can discuss as it becomes necessary. For now I must ask you a very serious question and you must answer me honestly Anakin. I promise you are in no trouble." Qui-Gon reassured "Tell me where did you get that necklace?"

Anakin instinctively covered the glowing white stone that sat over his heart. Until now he had never even considered that maybe Qui-Gon wouldn't let him keep it or would take it away for any reason.

"It is young Rìniel's is it not?" Qui-Gon prodded gently

Anakin couldn't find the voice to speak yet fear and anxiety clogged his throat and buzzed in his head on what he could do if the older and stronger man tried to take the necklace from him.

"Did you perchance see it and wish to keep it as a reminder of your new friend?" Qui-Gon asked as tactfully as possible without just out rightly accusing the boy of theft

"I didn't steal it! Rìni gave it to me." Anakin finally snapped in defense

"I see. I suspected that may be the case. The conversation we must now have is far more complicated than the one we might have had if you had merely seen the necklace and enjoyed it's beauty as many do. Tell me Anakin, what do you know of Rìniel's people?" Qui-Gon asked him appearing older and heavier than when the conversation began

"She's told me some stories. How her people woke under the stars. About her Aunt. About the Unomiel." Anakin started listing concentrating hard

"Undómiel." Qui-Gon gently corrected

"Yea. And how they can live really really really long." Anakin paused thinking hard "Oh she also keeps speaking in this language...but I don't know what she's been saying."

"It is unlikely you would. Sadly their are very few left who understand and can speak either Sindarin or Quenya. In fact young Rìniel may be the last." Qui-Gon told him with an air of sadness

"Would you..." Anakin hesitated "Would it be possible for me to learn?"

"I am sorry young one, but even I do not understand more than a few words." Qui-Gon told him

Anakin's face fell and seeing such disappointment in so small a request moved Qui-Gon. He was not a heartless man after all.

"I cannot teach you what I do not understand myself. However I can point you to the books that young Rìniel found to further her own path to learning." Qui-Gon offered

"Yes please." Anakin answered perking up so quickly it amused the older man

"Before we do that however we must finish our talk. It is no small thing that Rìniel gifted you with." Qui-Gon told him trying to bring about the seriousness of the topic once more

"What do you mean? It's just a necklace...isn't it?" Anakin asked confused

"An elfstone is no mere necklace. It is a part of the one whom it was born to. It is not ever given away lightly. That Rìniel gave it to you is significant." Qui-Gon tried to impart

"Why?" Anakin asked wondering if he should be offended or petulant

"Because it means she has come to a very important decision. One that even the Council will have to respect. One that she will discuss with you when again you meet. Until then I will teach you what little of the calaquendi that I know and do my utmost to guide you in learning everything that you will need for your future. Know that it will be hard, harder now then if you were just the Chosen One, but in the end I believe it shall be worth it." Qui-Gon told him

 


	3. Rìniel

Rìniel distantly wondered to herself what she possible could have ever done to deserve the awkward and uncomfortable situation she had found herself in currently. What made it worse was she couldn't even fully allow the shear discomfort and embarrassment to take over her without alerting the Master in front of her of her feelings and inevitably receive another lecture from her actual Master.

_'It was bad enough when Obi-Wan took it upon himself to give me the talk on puberty for humanoid species.'_ she lamented

Which only brought to mind how much worse it had been when Obi-Wan had even attempted to broach the conversation she was currently being subjected to. Needless to say Master Secura was a step up even if she was being a bit more...graphic then strictly necessary. At least when Obi-Wan gave his talk it was more clinical and detached than anything else.

"Do you have any questions young one?" Master Secura finally concluded

"No Master you have made everything quite...clear." Rìniel answered relieved that her torture was at an end

"If you do have any at a later time know that I am always willing to answer." the Master assured

"Thank you Master I will keep that in mind." she returned bowing before leaving as quickly as decorum would allow

Now that she was no longer under the scrutinizing eye of Master Secura she could feel the blush she had been fighting fill her face to the point it felt as though her head should be on fire. When she reached her and Obi-Wan's shared quarters she went inside immediately to find her Master sitting on the couch reading something on his holopad.

"How'd it go?" He asked as he looked up to his padawan

"I have two requests Master." Rìniel announced as the door shut behind her

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow in askance.

"One: we never speak of this event again." she began

Obi-Wan nodded with no small amount of amusement on his face.

"The second being that I wish to go on a pilgrimage." Rìniel finished succinctly

"Oh and where would this pilgrimage take us?" Obi-Wan asked curious

"I would request that I go alone if possible. Or if not that you or whomever comes with remain with the ship." she replied hesitantly

"I don't know if I or the Council could allow that Rìni. Tell me what place is so important that you feel the need to go alone and I might consider it." Obi-Wan bargained

"I read of an artifact of my people. More specifically it was my maternal grandmother's. I wish to seek it out. I feel it will give me answers to questions that not even the Jedi can answer for me." Rìniel told him confidently

"I see. May I ask what artifact this is? Is it dangerous? And where it may be found?" Obi-Wan asked considering her request as he knew even with all their knowledge and wisdom the Council did not know much of Rìniel's people

"It is called the Mirror of Galadriel after it's owner. It can be dangerous in the same way any tool or knowledge can be dangerous in the wrong hands. If the stories are true...it remains still on my people's birthworld Arda Prime in what was once Lothlórien." Rìniel explained calmly

 Obi-Wan closed his eyes as his face became contemplative. 

"You will have to convince the Council to allow you to go foremostly. As for you going alone that is not negotiable. As your Master it is my responsibility to train, guide, and most importantly keep you safe. It is a great risk as Arda Prime is a dangerous place for you in particular." Obi-Wan stated sternly after he reopened his eyes

" I understand Master, but some risks are worth taking." Rìniel replied

"Very well, but it is you who will speak with and convince the Council and if they decline or forbid it you will except it and not try again." Obi-Wan told her firm in his stance

 Rìniel hesitated a moment before agreeing "On my word Master I swear it."  


	4. Anakin

Anakin could honestly say he had never wanted a black hole to open up and swallow him as much as he did right now. It was bad enough that he had to shave and that his voice wouldn't stop cracking every other word, but to have to talk about all of it with Qui-Gon of all people was too much.

He vaguely considered running himself threw with his own lightsabre, but quickly dismissed the idea. Escape from the conversation he was currently being subjected to wasn't worth the possibility of not seeing _her_ again.

_Rìniel._ She had been an almost constant thought in his mind if not at the fore then lurking in the back a steady presence, a touchstone from which he drew strength from whenever he needed. Like the stone she had gifted him that chased away some of the darkness of his thoughts and feelings.

His personal studies of her people, customs, and language had been slow at best. Sorting through vague information or even tracking down anything other than what Rìniel herself had already gone through was near impossible. What she had found herself was already very little. But Anakin was not known for giving up or turning back when something was difficult.

The language lessons themselves at least were going slightly better than the rest given the fact that Rìniel herself had recorded her own journey through learning it and the proper pronunciations. In a way it was as though a piece of her was there with him. He found himself actually enjoying the language. It had an almost music quality to it in comparison to the harsh, guttural, mumblings of Huttese. Though he still found himself swearing in the latter whenever he injured himself or was frustrated as insults didn't have the right...impact otherwise. Quenya was just too beautiful, even insults, when spoken.

 The call of his name abruptly snapped him from his thoughts.

"I was listening Qui-Gon, honest." He swore meeting his Teacher's eyes earnestly

Qui-Gon gave him and intent look before saying "While I understand this may be an...uncomfortable subject for you it would serve you well to listen."

Anakin lowered his head in contrition.

"Tell me how are your personal studies fairing?" Qui-Gon asked him choosing not to dwell on the previous subject

" _Mae paranye._ " Anakin answered unable to stop the small fond smile that crept upon his face as in his thoughts another lighter voice spoke with him

"I see, and your meditations?" He inquired raising a brow knowingly

"Uhh..." Anakin trailed off rubbing the back of his head guiltily

Qui-Gon sighed in exasperation " Anakin I understand that the physical aspects have come to you much easier than others, but you must see the importance of training your mind and strengthening the bond you have within the Force."

"I do try Qui-Gon it's just..."Anakin hesitated

"Yes?" Qui-Gon asked him expectantly

"When I meditate...sometimes it feels like..."Anakin answered hesitantly

"How does it feel?" Qui-Gon prodded

"Sometimes it feels...like I'm alone...stumbling, lost in the Dark." Anakin said face sad and pained

"And others?" Qui-Gon asked looking troubled

Suddenly the sadness and pain melted away as if it was never there "It's like a band is tied around my chest. It pulses and feels...so _warm_ and the light it gives off is so _bright_. It feels like it should blind me, but it never does...It's...comforting."

"Anakin I want you to listen to me very closely this is important." Qui-Gon paused to insure he had his student's full attention "When next you feel that Darkness I want you to come to me immediately. It is very important that you do this do you understand?"

"Yes sir, but why?" Anakin asked curious

"As I've no doubt you've realized you hold a very unique bond with young Rìniel. What you may not have noticed yet was that it goes both ways. I don't know if you have come across it yet in your studies, but her people are very unique in that while they have great strength in fighting against Dark forces they are also greatly weakened by them. It may be possible that the Darkness you feel may be transferred to her. This would be like poison to her as Darkness always seeks...to snuff out Light." Qui-Gon explained

Anakin paled considerably before swallowing and finally finding his voice "I understand. I will come to you immediately should it occur again." he said gravely

 


End file.
